wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział VIII | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział VIII Obieżyświat gadułą. — Fix po paru minutach dogonił na przystani Obieżyświata, który przyglądał się wszystkiemu z wielką ciekawością. — No cóż, mój przyjacielu — spytał go Fix — czy twój paszport już zawizowano? — Ach, to pan — odparł Francuz. — Dziękuję panu, jesteśmy w zupełnym porządku. — A pan zwiedzasz miasto? — Tak, ale my podróżujemy tak prędko, iż zdaje mi się, iż to wszystko odbywa się we śnie. Jesteśmy teraz w Suezie, nieprawdaż? — Tak, w Suezie. — W Egipcie? — W Egipcie. — W Afryce? — W Afryce. — W Afryce — powtórzył Obieżyświat. Trudno mi nawet w to uwierzyć. Wyobraź pan sobie, iż zdawało mi się, iż jestem jeszcze w Paryżu; piękną tę stolicę widziałem tylko przez szyby doróżki w ulewny deszcz, w przejeździe z dworca kolei północnej na dworzec kolei liońskiej. Jaka szkoda! Z jakąż radością zwiedziłbym Pére-Lachaise i cyrk na Polach Elizejskich. — Zapewne spieszysz się pan bardzo? — spytał inspektor policyi. — Ja nie, lecz mój pan. Aha, dobrze, żem sobie przypomniał. Muszę kupić koszulę i pończochy. Wyjechaliśmy bez rzeczy, za cały bagaż mając tylko torbę podróżną. — Zaprowadzę pana do sklepu, gdzie pan będziesz mógł się we wszystko zaopatrzyć. — Panie, jesteś tak uprzejmym! Poczem udali się razem w drogę. — Obym się tylko nie spóźnił — rzekł Obieżyświat. — Masz jeszcze dosyć czasu — rzekł Fix — niema jeszcze południa. Obieżyświat wyciągnął z kieszeni swą dużą cebulę. — Południe? — rzekł — cóż znowu, jest dopiero godzina 9 i 52 minuty, — Pański zegarek się spóźnia. — Mój zegarek? Zegarek familijny, który mam po moim pradziadku. On się przez cały rok i 5 minut nie spóźnia. To prawdziwy chronometr. — Już wiem, o co chodzi — odparł Fix. Zegarek wskazuje godzinę, jaka jest obecnie w Londynie, co czyni różnicę w stosunku do — Suezu o jakie dwie godziny opóźnienia. Trzeba pamiętać o tem, by nastawiać zegarek podług południa każdego kraju. — Co! miałbym posuwać mój zegarek — zawołał Obieżyświat — nie, nigdy! — W takim razie nie będzie się zgadzał ze słońcem. — Tem gorzej dla słońca! Z temi słowy poczciwiec ruchem pełnym powagi, wsunął zegarek do kieszeni. Po kilku chwilach Fix spytał Obieżyświata: — Zapewne nagle opuściliście Londyn? — O tak! W ostatnią środę pan Fogg wbrew swemu przyzwyczajeniu wrócił z klubu o ósmej i w trzy kwadranse potem ruszyliśmy w drogę. — A dokąd pan twój się udaje? — Ciągle przed siebie; odbywa podróż naokoło świata. — Podróż naokoło świata? — zdziwił się Fix. — Tak, w 80 dniach! Idzie mu niby o zakład, ale, między nami mówiąc, ja w to nie wierzę, Toby nie miało sensu. Musi być w tem coś innego. — A to oryginał, ten pan Fogg. — Ja sądzę. — Jest pewnie bogaty? — Niewątpliwie. Ma on z sobą pokaźną sumkę w nowiuteńkich banknotach. Nie żałuje pieniędzy w drodze. Przypomina mi się, iż obiecał piękną nagrodę kapitanowi statku »Mongolia« w razie przybycia o parę godzin wcześniej do Bombayu. — A znacie już dawno swego pana? — Ja — odparł Obieżyświat — nastałem na służbę w dniu naszego wyjazdu. Można sobie wyobrazić wrażenie, jakie sprawiły te słowa na i tak już rozgorączkowanym umyśle agenta. Ten nagły wyjazd z Londynu, duża suma pieniężna, o której mówił Francuz, pośpiech w podróży i, wreszcie pretekst w postaci tak dziwnego zakładu, wszystko to utwierdzało pana Fix w powziętem mniemaniu, Rozmawiając w dalszym ciągu z Francuzem, dowiedział się, iż chłopak ten nie znał wcale swego pana, iż ten ostatni mieszkał w odosobnieniu w Londynie, iż miano go za bogatego, nie wiedząc nic o źródle jego dochodów, iż był człowiekiem trudnym do zgłębienia itp. itp. W tejże chwili pan Fix był przekonany, iż pan Fogg nie wysiądzie w Suezie i że pojedzie prawdopodobnie wprost do Bombayu. — Czy do Bombayu stąd daleko? — spytał Obieżyświat. — Dość daleko — odparł agent. — Przepędzicie zapewne 12 dni na morzu. — A gdzie leży Bombay? — W Indyach. — W Azyi? — Naturalnie. — Tam do licha! Powiem panu... jest coś, co mię przygnębia... jest to płomień gazu... — Jaki płomień gazu? — Płomień gazu, który zapomniałem zgasić i który pali się obecnie na mój koszt. Obliczyłem, iż w przeciągu 24 godzin wypali się gazu za 2 szylingi, co przewyższa o 6 pensów moją pensyę. Pojmujesz więc pan, iż czem dłużej przeciągnie się podróż, tem... Czy Fix pojął historyę z gazem? Trudno przypuścić. Nie słuchał go więcej i układał w myśli plan działania. Przybyli wreszcie na rynek. Fix pozostawił tu swego towarzysza i, upominając go, by się nie spóźnił na statek, sam udał się spiesznie do konsula. — Zimną krew z powodu raz powziętego postanowienia odzyskał w zupełności. — Panie — rzekł do konsula nie mam już najmniejszej wątpliwości, co do tego pana. Chce on uchodzić za dziwaka, który ma zamiar odbyć podróż nakoło świata w 80 dniach. — Ależ to przebiegły jegomość! — odparł konsul — i zamierza on powrócić do Londynu, wymknąwszy się z rąk policyi wszystkich części świata. — Zobaczymy — odparł Fix. — Ale czy się pan czasami nie myli? — Ja się nie mylę. — I cóż w takim razie zależeć mogło złodziejowi na wizie paszportu, stwierdzającej przejazd przez Suez. — Na to nic odpowiedzieć nie mogę, panie konsulu, gdyż sam nie wiem. Ale posłuchaj pan. I kilku słowy agent skreślił rozmowę swą ze sługą pana Fogg, kładąc nacisk na niektóre oskarżające szczegóły. — W samej rzeczy wszystkie te poszlaki są przeciw temu panu. I cóż zamierzasz pan uczynić? — Zatelegrafować: w tej chwili, żądając nadesłania rozkazu aresztowania pana Fogg w Bombayu; następnie wsiąść na »Mongolię« i towarzyszyć memu złodziejowi do Indyi i tam na tej ziemi angielskiej, trzymając w jednej ręce rozkaz aresztowania, drugą, kładąc mu na ramieniu, delikatnie go zatrzymać. Wypowiedziawszy te słowa, agent pożegnał konsula i udał się do biura telegraficznego. Stąd o wysłał do zarządu policyi w Londynie telegram, treść którego jest nam już znaną. W kwadrans zaś później, pan Fix z mała walizką w ręku, dobrze o zaopatrzony w pieniądze, wsiadł na pokład »Mongolii« i szybki ten statek jak strzała pomknął po falach Morza Czerwonego.